Dvali Theatre computers
The Dvali Theater can be accessed during the second and third visits to Prague in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The contents of these computers give some insight into the lives of Dvali members. Abram Grinin's computer This computer is located in the souvenir shop beside the coat room, and has a security rating of 3. Work tonight From: Konstantine Zoidze To: Abram Grinin Abram, We have to audition some new ladies for a delivery later this week. I need to go out of town so you're going to handle this. I already let Radich know. If you need any supplies, the backstage door is: 9651 New bounty From: Yefim Istomin To: THE FAMILY The message below was found on a pocket secretary. Someone in the district is holding out on us. Go door-to-door. l000C’s to whoever finds and filets these two. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: CORRUPTED To: CORRUPTED Subject: Next shipment Looks like the next shipment from K might be as early as Wed. I'll send more info soon but be careful moving anything to the shop in the coming weeks. Prying eyes are getting bigger in the Red Light. Luka Jibuti's computer This computer is located in the dressing room and has a security rating of 3. Services for Konstantine From: Yefim Istomin To: THE FAMILY Attention: Konstantine Javakhishvili's memorial service will be held at St. George's tomorrow at 10am. Radich is asking that donations be made to Mrs. Javakhishvili and the two boys. While donations aren't mandatory, I'm telling you that if you're going to come cheap, don't bother coming at all. So I better see all of you there. Yefim Red Queen behavior From: Yefim Istomin To: THE FAMILY We got a lot of new blood coming into the organization right now. Specifically, we got a lot of Russian cousins, and I understand that some of you have a problem with that. Well I'm here to remind you that the Dvali family is not some puritanical fucking relic of the Old World. The new Dvali family is a business. Make no mistake, the heart that beats the centre of our organization is still Iakob’s Dvali’s. But the blood that heart pumps is no longer just Dvali blood; it’s Kadlek and Botkoveli and Grinin and lvanov. That is what makes us strong. And that is how the Dvali name will continue to survive. So that bullshit dust-up at the Red Queen last night is the fucking last of it, understood? If any of you have a problem with the way things are being run around here, Radich Nikoladze invites you to take it up with him personally. Badri Urushadze's computer This computer is located in the dressing room and has a security rating of 3. Vacancy From:: Radich Nikoladze To: Badri Urushadze Badri, I don't have to remind you of the importance of the work Konstantine was doing for me. I need to replace him immediately, before The Brontosaurus starts getting any ideas. Tell me if you have someone you feel could be trusted with this responsibility. Radich Handling the merchandise From: Yefim Istomin To: THE FAMILY I have zero fucking tolerance for any of you assholes getting punchy with the girls. I find out you hit a woman, and I hit you. Clear? Plus, our clients expect fresh merchandise. Just like your grannies picking out bananas — they don’t want no fucking bruises. Yefim Istomin Radich Nikoladze's computer See Radich Nikoladze's computer. Otar Botkoveli's computer For the e-mails on the computer of Otar Botkoveli if he becomes the leader of the Dvali of Prague, see Otar Botkoveli's computer. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers